User blog:RebornByFate/Outside of the box booking you've seen?
Hi. This is really my first time doing a blog or something like this on here. Basically, we've seen a lot of booking in CAW. Some can be really obvious (hate the whole have someone run in, tease hitting a Heel, then go around and hit the Face instead swerve. It fools nobody). However, there are times where you might see something different from the norm. What are those times for you as a CAW viewer? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5e2s4es2KMM https://youtu.be/90ifolyunrk I'll be honest. This example I'm going to use, it's actually one that I booked. Basically, I'm feuding with Mewtwo for the CXWI All-Star title in that promotion. Mewtwo is who they've booked as their Top Fantasy Character in forever. 1st World champion, most World title reigns, Top Heel right now, current title holder, a lot of storyline focus, all that shit. Sort of like a 99 Undertaker currently. So, knowing this and feeling grateful/cool that I got the chance to work with him for a feud like this, I was allowed to think up on how to start the story. For the summary of it, Mewtwo hates Blaziken for leaving his Brotherhood stable, and he hates Arbiter for stopping him from basically wanting to murder Blaziken. In all this, Mewtwo managed to win the All-Star title but didn't really mention it since he was more focused on personal hatred in the story, and he never really mentioned me either until recently despite me being Blaziken's partner, former Tag title holder with him, and being the guy to give him the offer of leaving the Brotherhood. As a result, that became a goal of mine. Make that change. This is where I thought up a finish for Mexico as it started the title feud. In my mind, I knew it had to be something different. I shouldn’t win the title that fast because it would be pretty rushed and while I guess it would be a "moment", the owner gives me a feud with his Top Heel and I’m just going to waste it with only 1 show and move on to something else? Wouldn’t have a real follow-up or something for me to enjoy working with. And 1 problem with CXWI admittedly is that they like to overbook or get so many guys running in that it actually becomes really predictable in that regard. So if Mewtwo just retained with help from his stable (also keep in mind CXWI has the matches be No DQ), it wouldn’t work since the casual viewers/roster there had seen that same old booking so many times and people just wouldn’t care as a result. So with all that in mind, this is what I came up with. The match would go a long while and to everyone’s surprise, I slowly start to overcome the Monster Heel in Mewtwo. The Brotherhood would watch this match in worry on the monitor. Then, when it looked more and more certain that Mewtwo would lose, the Brotherhood panicked and ran to the Production Truck, beating up everyone in there. Then it shows Mewtwo after getting wrecked, gets hit by my finisher in the middle of the ring. Ref goes to count it. 1! *Static happens* Show’s over, (except for a Post-Show G Mod) Reptile pressed the button, the Brotherhood Cut The Broadcast. It was then acknowledged Post-Show that I did indeed pin Mewtwo for the 3 during that end but Brotherhood cutting the power made sure that they couldn’t recognize the title change. They literally moments away saved Mewtwo out of losing the championship. This came out with a lot of accomplishments. 1: This felt like a different way to do a controversy, instead of wrestling Heel stable cliches. You really look at it, the match itself was actually clean. Nobody came running down the ramp, no interference, no every WCW Main Event ever, normal match, finisher hit, a pin made, no bullshit inside the ring as it all happened behind the curtains. The Babyface was going to win the title, and the Heel stable not only screwed him out of that, but also screwed the viewers out of a conclusion and title change by throwing it out at the last possible moment. This put heat on the Brotherhood group, and they didn't even have to beat up a wrestler on the roster to get it. It got the story off to a hot start, it helped put focus on that title since people wanted Mewtwo to do that. It established a Babyface contender and title threat with how I got a legitimate claim to the title as they acknowledged I did pin Mewtwo for the 3 afterwards in the G Mod and theoretically won if it wasn't for what the Brotherhood did. So now if we ever face each other again, it'll be seen as close since we just establish that while Mewtwo may be a Monster and can destroy anyone, I proved that I can put him away and that alone shows nobody can count me out against him. And it left the show with people wondering what will happen next since now they wonder what actions Management will take on the Brotherhood and Mewtwo after what happened. In the end, it honestly pretty well for me. The casual people who just allow themselves to get into it, they were upset at Mewtwo and the Brotherhood for doing that. The other people that I talked to and looked at it booking-wise, they liked it as something different and new from the CXWI Norm. Everyone has their own tastes, but it honestly became a favorite for me right now as it's 1 of those times where you got a big idea, you get a chance for a big program that you wanted for a long time, you're allowed to use said idea, and for it to work greatly and honestly way better than I thought it would with their audience over there, it honestly felt awesome in my opinion. That's my example. Category:Blog posts